Not a Typical Romance
by Facades
Summary: Their relationship was anything but. 50 sentences with 50 themes focusing on random tidbits in their relationship, describing the epic love story of Amu and Ikuto.


**A/N:** This is **BAD** and I know it's bad because I wrote it after ten different attempts at writing a story for En ar Ciel (Who's birthday was like a week ago and I'm a terrible person for getting the date wrong) and failing miserably each time, only to finally end up with this… thing. I am so, so, so sorry, but it's still a lot better than the vampire romance fic sitting in my flash drive. I actually did spend quite a bit of time on this though, but I haven't written anything in so long and I'm sorry that it's not very good. ._.

This is un-beta'd, and I'm not great at proof-reading my own work so I apologize in advanced for an typos I missed.

Prompts taken straight from Our Twisted Fairytale by **aestheticisms** because I can't use my brain to write anything original or creative or even remotely intelligent anymore.

***EDIT:** Since some people were confused about what this actually is, I'm going to try to attempt to explain. It's not exactly one whole story. It's basically fifty random themes/prompts, with one sentence per prompt. Some of them are related, some of them are set in the actual series, and others are AU (or set in the future). Some of them are connected, but mostly they have no correlation to one-another. Just simply think of it as fifty different stories, but they're each only one sentence long. Does that make sense?

* * *

**1. Introduction  
**Amu never expected to fall on top of the enigmatic high school boy sleeping in the middle of a construction site, much less actually fall in with him.

**2. Love  
**He's old enough to know that he's loved her for a while now, but Ikuto surprises even himself when he confesses that she's the one he's _in_ love with.

**3. Light  
**He keeps on waiting for Amulet Dia's light to vanish - because every light in his life has always eventually died out - until she manages to even set him free, and he realizes that Amu's radiance is nothing like the broken beaker in their abandoned amusement park.

**4. Dark  
**Even if she knew that he didn't believe her, Amu stubbornly continued to insist that she was only holding his hand because she didn't want to lose her way in the Haunted House, _not_ because she was afraid of the dark.

**5. Rot  
**"You can rot in hell for all I care!" Amu seethed, not understanding that Ikuto was being sincere (for once) when he told her how much he liked hearing her sing along with his violin.

**6. Break  
**Amu's eyes widen in surprise when Ikuto blatantly lies to her mother and tells Midori that it was him who accidentally broke her vase, and not his girlfriend's careless little sister; the bitter nostalgia hits both of them hard.

**7. Heaven  
**He never particularly enjoyed being compared to an alley cat, but even Ikuto's not ashamed to admit that it feels like heaven whenever Amu gives him permission to sleep in her arms (and even feels like purring when she strokes his hair).

**8. Hell  
**As he watches himself attack Amu, unable to break free from Easter's control, with the intent to kill her using a scythe that's larger than her small body, he comes to the bitter conclusion that there is nothing worst than becoming the devil in a hell he can't escape from.

**9. Cut  
**Ikuto's surprised that he can't give her an excuse about the cut on his arm, and even more surprised that he's _ashamed_ for not being able to do so.

**10. Breath  
**She's read countless descriptions in countless books about moment when the hero is in such a shock that they become breathless, but she never truly understood the phrase until Ikuto quietly says, "I won't ever see you again," and the wind is knocked out of her.

**11. Memory  
**His past is riddled with bad memories, and Ikuto doesn't know how to describe the surreal feeling he gets when she tells him that he has the opportunity to make a _new beginning_, one with new, happy memories, starting with this moment in the cramped tea cup.

**12. Insanity  
**She's used to the insanity that comes with being a Guardian with four Shugo Charas, but she knows that Ikuto is a whole new breed of crazy, especially as he tries to coerce her to take another "alley cat shortcut" on their first official date.

**13. Misfortune  
**Even the Black Cat of Misfortune falls weak whenever his girlfriend gets the courage to bring her mouth to his ear and bite him back.

**14. Smile  
**Ikuto's heart feels likes it's going to explode in happiness whenever _he_ manages to make _her_ smile, and he doesn't even give a damn that he's turned into a romantic fool because for once, it isn't the other way around.

**15. Silence  
**In the giant bubble, Amu watches his memories one by one, and can't understand how is was possible for her to not hear or notice any of his cries for help behind his walls of of heartbroken silence.

**16. Spit  
**Amu keeps expecting her unpredictable boyfriend to spit out her homemade meal, but he unleashes the biggest surprise of their entire relationship when he simply asks for seconds, and it's even weirder when the request isn't followed by a sassy remark about becoming fat like her.

**17. Blood  
**"Stop laughing!" she seethes in embarrassment, blood rushing to her face while he tries (and fails) to stop laughing at her expense.

**18. Under  
**It never ceases to amuse Ikuto at how long it always takes for Amu to realize that there's an eighteen-year-old boy hiding under her covers.

**19. Gray  
**Before Ikuto can even _think_ about picking up Fifty Shade of Grey from the store's shelf, Nagihiko, being the birthday girl's best friend, has the courtesy to explain that it's _not_ a book about the color and why the young budding artist wouldn't appreciate getting E.L. James's best-selling novel as a birthday present from her boyfriend.

**20. Fortitude  
**"Don't give up!" he hears Amu's voice ring in his head as he dejectedly walks away from yet another false lead, this time in Paris.

**21. War  
**Years after the Death Rebel incident, Amu and Ikuto both still secretly hope that they'll never have to be pitted against each other in another senseless war.

**22. Mother  
**"Do you… wanna be a mom?" Ikuto asks hesitantly, not knowing why it's still so hard for him to get his message across properly even after two full years of marriage, and doesn't know whether to regret asking when he sees her cheeks go pink and her eyes get wide as she thinks about the prospect of having his kids.

**23. Distasteful  
**"You're wearing _that_?" Utau asks, scrunching her nose as her brother looks down at his usual attire - a dark fitted T-shirt and skinny jeans - and he soon decides that maybe he should listen to the critical idol and wear something a little bit nicer for his date.

**24. Want  
**Ikuto knows that he's not going to be the only person who'll want her, but he still can't help rolling his eyes when even Hikaru bashfully asks Amu if he can take her out for ice cream.

**25. Lurking  
**"I thought we were finally at that stage where we wouldn't let boys get between our friendship," Amu mutters, watching Utau give the stink-eye while stalking Amu and her brother on their date.

**26. Europe  
**"No way, he went to _Rome_?" Amu says out loud, unable to hide her awe (and mild jealousy) as she receives a a picture of him beside the Trevi Fountain, updating her on his journey to find his father.

**27. Foreign  
**"_Bonsoir_," he says, thousands of miles away on the Eiffel Tower, and tries to hide his exasperated sigh when his attempts at being suave and romantic on the phone fail miserably.

**28. Sorrow  
**There are too many depressing, sorrowful moments in his life, but they all seem to vanish for just a quick moment whenever Amu looks up at him and smiles.

**29. Urban  
**"You know I heard that this place is-" and before he could even utter the word "haunted," Amu starts telling him to shut up and quit lying, and he goes into a fit of laughter and forgets the spooky urban legend he planned on telling her about earlier.

**30. Rain  
**Nothing shuts Ikuto up better than a threat to toss him out in the pouring rain.

**31. Flower  
**"I figured a bouquet of flowers was too cliché," Ikuto says as Amu stares at the Venus Flytrap in her hands, wondering why she was stuck with the weirdest boyfriend on earth.

**32. Night  
**"I hate summer nights," Ikuto confessed, not knowing how else to explain that he wished he could have more time with her.

**33. Wrath  
**_And I thought Utau had a temper_, Amu thought as Rima finally blew up and was crudely honest for once, listing all the reasons why Ikuto definitely _should not_ have been the one Amu lost her virginity to, and getting even more red-faced when she started questioning why Amu hadn't even told her anything beforehand ("Are we not best friends?!").

**34. Moon  
**Through all the harsh city lights and the thick, polluted smog, the full moon never ceased to make Amu smile, even when he was in another continent.

**35. Walk  
**No matter how much he insisted, Amu always (tried to) refuse to go on walks with him, because one could only stumble through so many "alley cat shortcuts."

**36. Precious  
**One day, in an incredibly out-of-character manner, Ikuto suddenly declared that Amu was the great love of his life, and refused to take it back no matter how many threats or glares his sister gave.

**37. See  
**If Ikuto asked why Rapunzel didn't have seventy feet of armpit hair _one more time_, Amu was _really_ going to make him see the light.

**38. Abandoned  
**He wasn't one to show his emotions, but Ikuto couldn't help tearing up later that night after she promised him, "I'll always stay with you," because he knew that for once, it was the truth.

**39. Dream  
**"You are my new dream," Ikuto said, and when Amu replied that she wasn't in the mood to see "Tangled" again, he wondered he wondered why he even tried being romantic with this girl when every attempt just goes over her head.

**40. 16:29 (4:29 PM)  
**After the fifth time Ikuto asked what time it was _in that very minute_, Amu didn't regret throwing a phone at his head and yelling at him to check it himself.

**41. Citric Acid  
**"I can taste the concentration in this," Rima said, glaring at him after he handed her a glass of juice, and Ikuto, once again, cursed Amu for being friends with the most frustrating people on the planet.

**42. Still  
**"Dad… We've been standing like this for two whole minutes now," Amu said through her fake smile, watching her dad attempting to wipe away his tears and take a picture of his precious Sparrow with the Evil Hawk that tried to snatch her away from him.

**43. Die  
**"You kiss him, you die," Utau told her breezily, like she was talking about her Sunday plans (For all anyone knew she probably was), and Amu, once again, cursed Ikuto for having the most overprotective and obsessive sister on the planet.

**44. Two Roads  
**" '_Two roads diverged in a yellow_'- IKUTO DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Amu shouted, forgetting about her homework and wondering how she was ever going to pass high school with Ikuto in her life.

**45. Two Guns  
**"What does Amu see in you?" Rima asked, glaring at Ikuto and not finding the toy water guns in his hands very amusing, _especially_ when he aimed them at her after deciding that befriending his girlfriend's friends wasn't worth the effort and frustration.

**46. Drop  
**Not a day goes by that Amu doesn't regret falling in the hole and literally dropping on Ikuto, and not a day goes by that Ikuto doesn't thank the universe for allowing it to happen.

**47. Dirt  
**Right when Ikuto decides that he really doesn't want to know why his fiancée's hands are caked in dirt, Amu decides to hand him a shovel and orders him to help her put the flowers into pots, knowing he wouldn't dare to refuse.

**48. Young  
**He stops asking her to grow up when she comments on how young he actually is.

**49. Preservatives  
**"They were Suu's idea," Amu mumbles, watching her boyfriend accept the canned peaches with a puzzled yet appreciative look on his face.

**50. Breaking the Rules  
**"You can't be serious," Amu says, her eyes wide when Ikuto suggests that she skip school and spend the day with him instead, and is even more surprised when actually starts to _consider_ his proposition.

* * *

**A/N**: If you are not En ar Ciel then you are not allowed to complain about how bad this is. I KNOW IT'S BAD OKAY. Especially numbers 8 & 3, everyone can just ignore those. I'll be deleting it by 2013, probably. :/

Also, 41 and 43 were intentional parallels, and I know that 19 isn't _technically_ going with the prompt... but I just couldn't refuse the opprotunity.


End file.
